


Christmas At St Mungo’s

by IMeanNiceBread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Shipmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMeanNiceBread/pseuds/IMeanNiceBread
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy finds himself in St Mungo’s on Christmas Day, but it doesn’t have to be all bad.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Christmas At St Mungo’s

**Author's Note:**

> For Callum, my constant source of inspiration

Christmas at the Burrow was never anything other than utterly chaotic, ridiculously busy, and extremely fun. Instead of splitting off into smaller parties as the family had grown, December 25th still found what felt like several hundred Weasleys and their respective partners all crammed in a joy filled mess at the family home. As such, the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy at the back door went unnoticed in the chaos of the kitchen for several moments, the many witches and wizards in there busy and totally engrossed in their chores. Rose, her parents and her brother, Hugo, had spent Christmas Eve sleeping at their grandparents house, meaning that she had been woken early and roped into preparing the Christmas feast. Her mind wandered to her cousin Albus, the lucky bugger, who was probably still in bed or cosily wrapped up in the potters lounge opening his presents, after his parents had instead they return home to spend the night. Rose was broken out of her stupor by the figure in the doorway loudly and purposefully coughing to capture someone’s attention. 

‘Oh! Mr Malfoy, hello!’ She cried cheerfully, prompting a few other heads to turn to assess the man at the door. ‘We weren’t expecting you until much later or we would have properly welcomed you! Do come in. Wheres Scorpius, is he talking to the gnomes?’ She rattled out quickly. Although she had gotten to know Draco Malfoy a fair bit over the last few years, his presence still made her nervous for some annoying reason. It was just then that she looked up properly at Draco and noticed the strained look on his face and the tiredness in his eyes, his general appearance uncharacteristically shabby.   
‘Is everything alright?’ She questioned, slowly and deliberately.   
‘Scorpius is in St Mungos’ Draco uttered in little more than a whisper. ‘He was admitted last night, but in all the fuss I forgot to let you know.’ Rose felt the colour drain from her face and the strength disappear from her legs as he spoke, forcing her to clutch the kitchen counter for support.   
‘I thought I should come and explain, seeing as we were meant to spend the day with you’ Draco finished, eyes starting to fill with tears. Molly Weasley rushed forward and grabbed Draco’s elbow to guide him to a kitchen chair, whilst echoes of concern and understanding were called throughout the room. 

Roses head filled with horrid thoughts of Scorpius alone and in pain at the hospital, her mind creating the most terrible scenarios and picturing him in all sorts of horrible, mangled conditions. Whilst her grandmother, aunts and cousins fussed around Draco, making sure he was okay, she silently slipped from the room, her legs carrying her towards the fireplace. She passed her brother who was sitting on the stairs, stroking his cat lazily on his lap, a book balanced against the banister.   
‘I’m going to St Mungo’s’ she told him, her voice croaky due to the dryness now enveloping her throat. ‘Scorpius is...’ she continued, but trailed off, for she really had no clue what was the matter with Scorpius, just that it was bad enough to earn him a stay in hospital. Hugo didn’t really know what the situation between Rose and Scorpius was, and truth be told, Rose wasn’t entirely sure either, but a look of understanding passed over his face as he nodded and said ‘I’ll let Mum and Dad know, don’t worry.’

Minutes later, Rose found herself spinning into a Mungos fireplace, and stepping out into an airy reception that was oddly quiet, the absence of the usual cacophony of noise that filled it lingering in the air, due to the holiday. A stocky, smiley older which sat behind a desk, sorting through paperwork, who looked up as Rose cleared her throat to make her presence known, before asking where she could find her ‘friend’, Scorpius Malfoy. After a moments tapping around the desk with her wand, the witch let her know Scorpius could be found on the second floor, and Rose moved off to find him, not even thanking the witch in her hurry; a behaviour that was most unlike her. 

When she reached the ward, Rose quickly found Scorpius's name and corresponding room number on a large, busy, colourful board, and headed there immediately. She found his room, number 12, and steadied herself with a deep breath before knocking and entering. She truly had no idea what she was expecting to find, but the sight of him, lying unconscious and somehow even paler than usual in a hospital bed still knocked the wind from her. ‘Oh, Scorpius’ she cooed quietly, rushing to his side and grabbing his hand. The blondes eyes flickered open slightly at her touch. As soon as he realised who was by his bedside, Scorpius shot up, a smile breaking across his face. ‘Rose! What are you doing here?!’ The usual energy was gone from his voice, but Rose could tell that he was very much still happy to see her.   
‘I could ask you the same thing!’ She replied, relief flooding through her as she realised that he was relatively okay; not dead or in a coma or diseased beyond help, or any of the other horrible things that had ran through her mind on the way here. ‘Your dad showed up at the Burrow and said you were here. I didn’t stick around to find out why, I knew I had to come. What happened, Scorpius?’ Rose fell into the chair next to his bed, never releasing the grip on his hand, just rearranging to suit their new position. Scorpius settled back against his pillows and took a deep sigh before launching into his explanation. 

‘Okay, but promise you won’t get angry?’ He started, earning nothing but a raise of the eyebrow from Rose. He chuckled lightly, knowing full well she wouldn’t be promising that to him, and continued. ‘I passed out at home yesterday afternoon. It would have been fine if I weren’t in the kitchen making gingerbread biscuits to bring as a thank you treat to the burrow today! I hit my head on the corner of a marble top,’ he said, wincing at the memory. ‘I mean, who even needs marble kitchen counters nowadays! I told dad we should get rid of all that la-di-dah stuff, I bet he wishes he’d listened to me now!’ He laughed, trying to make light of the situation, whilst knowing truly that now wasn’t the time. ‘It doesn’t hurt, they fixed it up right away, but apparently there was rather a lot of blood.’

‘Why did you faint, Scorp?’ Rose asking, punctuating her question by rubbing the back of his knuckles with the pad of her thumb. He took another big breath before he answered, clearly nervous about what he was about to say. 

‘I haven’t been sleeping...for quite a long time now.’ Rose had to lean in to catch everything he was saying, as Scorpius’ voice had dropped to a low whisper, out of...what? Embarrassment? Shame? She wished she could interrupt him to let him know he didn’t need to feel those things around her, but she knew that she should let him speak now. 

‘They’re back, the nightmares. About mine and Albus’...adventures’ he toyed with the word, not knowing how to describe what they had done in their fourth year. But she knew anyway, of course she did. ‘I see Delphi, and that horrific world that I was in, and the...torture.’ Rose knew it was hard for him to talk about, even now, well over a year later, and brought her other hand up to the bed, allowing her to cup his hand between both of hers. ‘It all plays in my mind over and over, and sometimes in carries on past the truth, and we don’t beat her. She wins and then my mind creates all these scenarios of this reality under her power, and it’s... just easier not to sleep.’ His speech had been picking up pace as he spoke, the last line rushing out all at once. 

Rose felt an ache settle in her chest at the unfairness of it all. No one their age deserved to go through all the things Scorpius had endured, but least of all, him; a picture of kindness, goodness and light. Casting her mind back to the last weeks of term, Rose remembered deep circles blossoming under Scorpius's eyes, and it hurt her to know that he had kept this to himself for so long, struggling through it alone. ‘This has been going on for a while now, hasn’t it?’ She questioned. ‘I thought you looked tired at school, but, I don’t know, I thought it was the stress of OWLs, or prefect duties, or quidditch, or..‘ she trailed off, wishing it was anything but this pain his own head was putting him through. ‘You could have told me, or Albus’ she said, all the while still rubbing her thumb against his knuckles lovingly. ‘We would have understood.’ 

‘I know I could have - should have!’ He replied ‘but I just couldn’t. I could have done it but I couldn’t do it, does that make sense?’ He mused, eyebrows knitting together.  
‘You know what,’ said Rose with a chuckle, breaking the heavy atmosphere that had settled in the room, ‘I think I’ve been spending too much time with you, because that makes perfect sense to me!’

With that she got to her feet, dropping his hand into his lap so she could push the hair out of his eyes and place a soft kiss on his forehead. ‘I’m glad you’re getting help, and hope you know I’m going to be here every step of the way’ she mumbled into his hairline, before peppering it with kisses, eliciting a delighted snicker from Scorpius beneath her. Feeling particularly bold, Rose decided to perch on the edge of his bed instead of moving back to the chair, a decision that Scorpius clearly very much approved of, shuffling over to give her more room. 

Scorpius broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. ‘Rose, you know I love spending time with you and would never give it up for anything, but shouldn’t you be at home with your family? It is Christmas Day after all!’

‘There’s so many people in that house I could disappear for hours and no one would notice!’ Rose replied with a giggle. Whilst some people couldn’t say such a thing without a hint of malice in their voice, Rose adored her crazy, massive family and loved the chaos of it all. ‘Besides, I doubt your Dad will leave your side for much longer, though Nanna Weasley must have trapped him at the burrow and forced him to eat or something!’ Rose said, thinking fondly of her lovely grandmother. ‘Besides, Christmas in St Mungos doesn’t have to be all bad,’ she quipped ‘I bet there’s loads of sweets and stuff stashed around here!’ 

Whilst she had been speaking, her and Scorpius’ fingers had slowly inched towards each other, and were now intertwined on her lap. She looked up carefully through her eyelashes at the boy in the bed next to her, and her breath caught in surprise, not expecting to find such a look of love, adoration and perhaps...longing in his eyes. She found herself saying ‘I’m so sorry all that happened to you, Scorpius. I really truly am.’ And somehow he knew she wasn’t just talking about Delphi, or the torture, or the dark world, but also about his mum, and he loved her for it.

‘Now how about I go and look for those sweets, eh? Pepper imps are your favourite, right? I bet there’s some of them around here!’ She said, moving as if to jump down from the bed. However, she found Scorpius's arms wrapping around her shoulders (he too, was feeling very brave today, apparently) and pulling her down next to him on the bed, bringing her into a position that forced her to pull her feet up next to his, so she too was lying down.

‘Pepper imps truly are the king of the confectionary bag, Rose.’ Scorpius agreed, his much too serious tone not matching the humorous sentiment, ‘but honestly, I’m on all sorts of potions and I’m just very very tired right now. I think I need to...’ but she never found out what he needed, as his eyes fluttered shut, and he was asleep within seconds. Rose took a moment to admire his almost angelic face, whilst debating whether she should leave or stay, but the bed really was very comfortable, and she was sure her parents would arrive to collect her in barely any time at all, so she cosied into Scorpius, head resting on his chest, arms looped over his waist and let herself fall into him, and into sleep.

XXXXX

It could have been minutes later or hours, but Rose was awoken by her mother shaking her shoulder lightly, accompanied by her soft voice saying ‘Come on Rose, let’s leave the Malfoy’s to it.’ Looking around the room blearily, Rose saw Draco on the other side of Scorpius, slowly stroking his hair in a manor entirely too tender for what she expected from Mr Malfoy. She knew she should feel embarrassed that her mum had just found her asleep in a boys arms, but she didn’t have it in her to care at that moment, and knew that without a doubt, she was not leaving Scorpius here on Christmas Day. After a hurried conversation held in whispers in the hallway outside Scorpius’ room, Rose grudgingly agreed to go home for dinner, under the promise that she could return, with Albus, straight after. Whilst she didn’t like the thought of leaving Scorpius, she secretly knew this was a better idea, as it would upset less of her family members (she didn’t even dare to think what her Dad would say if she skipped Christmas dinner to sit at a Malfoy’s bedside) and would allow her and Albus to return, laden with Scorpius’ Christmas presents, and handfuls of Nanna Weasleys delicious food for him, so he didn’t miss out completely. If he was going to have to spend Christmas in St Mungos, she was sure as anything going to make it as fun for him as possible. He deserved a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written, ever! So please forgive me if there are mistakes! 
> 
> This was written for LittleRose13Writes’ event, Shipmas, which is so much fun wooooo! This was written inspired by the prompt for day 1: ‘Christmas in St Mungo’s doesn’t have to be all bad’


End file.
